Riddles
by Errand Girl
Summary: An idea I've had floating around my head for a while now. I do not own Dragon Age, much to my dismay. Lyna Mahariel for search engine.


Zevran, Wynn and Alistair walk through the strange world created by the Sloth demon. They had all escaped their dreams without any trouble, the sloth demon being true to his name. Now, however they were looking for their Gary Warden leader Lyna. They had been almost all over the fade looking for her. They were beginning to worry. Usually it was Lyna that got them out of trouble, where could she be. The entered a new area of the fade and stopped short. This place was completely different. It was a large forest at night time.

"My word…" Wynn breathed. "It's like our dream traps. Only…"

"Only this one looks like the demon actually put some 'oomph' in it." Alistair finished.

Zevran looked around and his sensitive ears picked up a sound. "Does that sound like laughter to anyone? And…"

The group recognised one of the voices as Lyna and started running toward it, images of the numerous terrible things that the demon could have envisioned for the Warden running though their heads. They reached a small clearing and froze. There siting around a camp fire was Lyna and three other elves all smiling and laughing.

"Okay." The short haired blond male spoke. "What should we do to celebrate our _Vallaslin_?"

The laughing stoped for a moment while they thought. Lyna smiled.

"How's about a riddle game?"

The Black haired female looked at her. "Like when we were _da'len_?"

Lyna nodded, "Exactly, Merrill."

The male long haired blond snorted with laughter. "Perfect! Celebrate our coming of age with a game we played as kids!"

Lyna grinned and leaned back on her hands. "I know. I'm so damn good."

The first elf rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself _Lethallan_. Though, I think it's a good idea, how's about we make this a little more… adult?"

Lyna raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, Tamlen, I'll bite. What have you got in mind?"

'Tamlen' grinned and reached into his pack. "How's about, every time someone gets the answer right… they have to drink a mouth full of this!" He finished, holding up a bottle of wine.

Lyna groaned, put her face in her hands. "Please tell me you didn't take that from Master Ivo's aravil."

"Hey! For your information, this was a congratulations gift!"

The second male spoke up. "Enough both of you. This is a happy occasion." He turned to Lyna. "Mahariel, you go first. You're the best at riddles."

Lyna thought for a moment. "The poorest man may have it, while a wealthy one may not. It may fade to nothing, or end in a flash, or last until the end of time. When two have it they may be miles apart, but they will never be separate. Of what do I speak?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. It's 'love'. Give us harder ones, Mahariel." Merrill complained.

"If I gave you hard ones then no one would get them." Lyna retorted passing over the bottle. "Your turn Tamlen."

"I bend easily, but I never break. I am a tool of live and a weapon of survival."

"A bow." Lyna replied instantly.

"Damn it!" Tamlen shouted, "Can't you at least **pretend** to think about it!"

Lyna smirked at her friend. "Don't blame me that you suck at this game." She took a gulp of the wine. "You're up Fenriel."

Zevran walked up to the small group. "I'd hate to interrupt this... lovely celebration. But I am afraid in require the assistance of the young lady with the ponytail."

The four of them turned to look at him. They all looked confused. But Tamlen quickly recovered and got angry.

"You're not taking her anywhere..." He reached for his bow but Lyna stopped him.

"Wait Tamlen." She looked at Zevran closely. As if she'd missed something important and she needed him to remind her what it was. "I'll go with him."

Tamlen looked as shocked as Zevran felt. "_Lethallan_ have you gone mad? We don't even know who he is!"

"I know but..." She looked at Zevran again. "I feel as if I know him. And... I find myself trusting him."

Merrill stepped up to Lyna. "Mahariel, are you sure this is what you want?"

Lyna smiled at her friend. "Just remember our riddle Merrill. We will never truly be apart."

"No. She is ours."

"Fenriel?"

They look at him then to Tamlen as he speaks with the same demonic voice.

"We would rather see her died than free." Tamlen grabbed Lyna's arm.

Lyna was panicking. "Tamlen, let go! Your hurting me!"

Zevran punched the copy hard enough in the face to make him go flying. "Hands off the lady if you please."

Zevran and Alistair fought the copies while Wynn saw to Lyna. When it was done Lyna sighed sadly.

"I should have know it was a trick. I got carless."

"No. The demon just decided that you were a bigger threat then the rest of us. That would explain why he'd put more effort into this illusion then ours." Alistair replied.

"Who were those people Lyna?" Wynn asked gently.

Lyna smiled sadly. "Those that bring pain, those that bring joy. Those that never leave your side. Those you chose, those you lose, but never leave your mind. Those that you belong with, and those that belong with you. They are beside you, and also guide you."

Lyna stood up and grabbed her bow, securing it on her back. Wynn, Zevran and Alistair had to admit, 'Fenriel' was right, Lyna was good at riddles.


End file.
